


Shadows of Home

by orphan_account



Series: Of Magic and Alchemy [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Diana Elric has finally found her place. She feels completely at home with the Fairy Tail guild, surrounded by people she considers family. But with happiness comes responsibility. Diana alone has the power to return the dragons to the world of magic, and she has a pretty good idea where they are. She owes her friends everything she has, but to succeed in her destiny means giving it all up. Her heart is set on her mission. Diana Elric, having grown to be a completely different person, must return to the world from where she came.





	1. Chapter 1

It was complete darkness in his dream. Everywhere around seemed to radiate terror and despair. But that’s how it always was when that monster contacted him. Honestly, by now, he was used to it.

“What do you wish of me, Dark One?” He called out. “I have done all that you’ve asked already, but more trouble arises. Elric now wants to look deeper into what he’s found. If he does, they will surely talk. Our... your great plan will be jeopardized.” He quickly corrected himself. This creature did not appreciate being compared to a lowly human.

“Kill him.” The deep responding voice would make most men tremble in fear. He, however, had no time for such things if he wanted to achieve his goal.

“I cannot, my Lord.” He replied, trying to keep his voice steady. “If I kill him, even more suspicion will arise. But if I find a way to distract him, then his plans cannot be carried out.”

There was a quiet in the darkness. “Very well.” The voice rang out. “I will provide a distraction. Be ready to receive them when they arrive.”

“Receive who?” But the presence was gone and he gradually slipped out of his dream. The morning had come, shinning its rays through the window of the apartment. People chatted in the streets as small automobiles putted down the street. Just another day in Central. He sighed a deep breath, glad to be out of the nightmare. He shuddered, still feeling the cold breath of the monster that commanded him. He stood up, using a chair to help his tight muscles find support. Shuffling to the window the man peered out. The citizens walked down the sides of the streets, stirring up the bird that pecked at the cracks for crumbs. They were all happy and smiling. Why shouldn’t they? The country was safe and prosperous, and the hell that most of the experienced in their childhood was leagues away from now. Their great General Mustang kept things in order, promoting the Council’s laws.

 He sneered at the name of that overbearing fool. He frowned at the joyful people below. They were beneath him. He would soon rise about his meager Major status and rain above them all. Who cares for peace when you are calling all the shots? He smiles at the thought of his dream.

“Soon you idiots will know.” He says to the emptiness in the room. “Soon you will fall to your knees and tremble in the wake of your Furher. Once he comes and destroys the dragons, he will reward me with the absolute power I crave. And then…” He laughs to himself relishing in the thought of it. “And then I can have Edward Elric’s life in my hands. That cocky old fool. You may have saved the world once. But there is nothing you can do against that monster!” He crackled in the window. “You cannot beat Acnologia! And he’s coming! He’s going to make me king of the world!”

His laughing spat dies down, and he start to think again. Who are these people that his master will send? Are they of his world, or the magic one on the other side? Either way, the man decides, he must be ready to use them in the best way possible. Elric cannot be allowed to communicate with the dragons. If he does, the plan falls apart. He grins. “Soon, Edward Elric.” He’s teeth show in evil triumph. “You will fall at my feet along with your world. And no one can stop me.”

Far away, across the Gate, into another world, the one with the power of a Shadow Dragon prepares herself. She would go back over, save the dragons and destroy Acnologia once and for all. And she wasn’t going to let anything get in her way.


	2. Magnolia

“Diana! Over there!”

I turn my head fast at the sound of Lucy’s voice. In an instant, I follow her finger, pointing at a retreating straggler.

“Got him!” My feet launch into action, chasing after the thief. He’s too far ahead for me to catch on foot, so my magic kicks in. My body becomes the shadows, melting onto the dirt road. Within seconds, I catch up to him, falling into his shadow, reaching my hand out and snatch his ankle. The man gives out a yelp, and topples to the ground. The cloth bag he carried spills out its contents. Diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and every prized rock I could think of, roles away from the bandit’s reach.

“Wow, I can see why they’d want these back.” Kilala floats up behind me as I pull myself out of my own shadow. “This has to be worth almost five-million Jewel!”

“More than that I bet!” Natsu, who finally catches up, grins. “Man, that explains why the reward was so big.”

“Three-million jewel! Here we come!” Lucy eyes get all sparkly, in a way that kind of reminds me of Juvia. “Now I can pay my rent!”

I roll my eyes. “You always spend your money on rent; Natsu and Happy always spends theirs on food. You guys should set your sights a little higher that just those two things. Jezz.”

“Says the one who always spends hers on books.” Natsu retorts. “What do you even do with them, anyways?”

I snort. “I read them, duh. There’s still a lot of this world I don’t know about. Its history, its magic, its culture.  I bet there are some things I know about this world that you didn’t!”

“Well, with Natsu, that’s not a hard thing to accomplish.” Lucy laughs.

“Hey!”

We continue with our bickering as we make our way back to our employer. It doesn’t take us long to get there, receive the reward and make our way back home. What did take forever was getting Natsu and I on the train. No matter what bribes our friends made, us Dragon Slayers did not want to get on anything with wheels. Right before the train was about to leave, Kilala and Happy picked us up with their wings and dragged us on. It turned to three hours of suffering to get back to Magnolia.

It is night when we finally arrive. Exhausted, Kilala and I make our way to our house on the outskirts of town. It’s warm and cozy, even before I get the fire going. Books line the walls; the bed is tucked into the corner. The stove hums with the fire crackling inside it. The space is a bit crowded, shelves filled with either books or treasures I’ve picked up over the years. But I love my home and all of its small perks. The only thing it isn’t is Natsu proof, but I don’t think anything really is. Even so, it’s safe and happy, the perfect conditions for a recharge. Kilala and I hit the hay, my feline companion instantly delving into the depths of sleep. But for me, it’s not so easy

It’s been seven years since I’ve come to Earthland and joined Fairy Tail. It doesn’t totally feel like that long, after the Tenrou island incident during the S-class trials took away 3 years of our lives. We didn’t age, or even feel the time passing. Of course, I have no idea why Gramps chose me to compete in the trial, I had just joined the guild a year before after all. But either way, I was there when Grimoire Heart attacked, when we beat Master Hades, and when Zeref’s crazy power blasted the whole island to bits. There was no escape, but somehow, when we tried to band together our magic in a protective spell, it worked, even saving the whole island. When we popped up three years later, the remainder of Fairy Tail found us and brought us home.

The guild was a mess when we came back, the hall didn’t sit in the heart of Magnolia anymore, and our numbers dwindled. There was the Key of the Starry Heavens incident and the return and defeat of the dark guild Neo Oracion Sies. After that, Fairy Tail once again participated in the Grand Magic Games. It was my first time, and I had no idea what to expect. But that didn’t go as planned either. We got harassed by Raven Tail, bombarded by Sabertooth, and Lucy got kidnapped. Future collided with the past, dragons rained down from the Eclipse Gate. Just what we needed, another Gate. Even with the support of all the dragon slayers together, it was tough. But we won, barely. It made me understand the strength of real dragons. Still, it posed more questions. Questions about me and how I came about. Questions that have yet to be answered.

But it turns out we weren’t done with dragons and monsters yet. The next year, a place called Sun Village was attacked a frozen over completely by an unknown wizard. We met one of the dragons from the Eclipse project, he was 400 years older than before, and all that was left was a giant flame and residual thoughts. But he watched over the giant’s village regardless. And he wasn’t the only nonhuman we found there, creatures of a different nature we’re crawling all over the place. They were the subordinates to a dark guild called Tartaros. According to Gramps, they are a nasty group, and we haven’t seen that last of them.

It hasn’t been easy these past few years with Fairy Tail, but it has been worth it. I am happy, and I know I’m stronger than I’ve ever been. With my friends by my side, I’ve been able to grow so much. But I still wonder, how is my family doing? Do they miss me? Have they moved on? Are they alright? More questions that remain unanswered. Sometimes I imagine them, happy, getting together for those dinners we used to have, where everyone finally came home from wherever life had taken them. Aunt May would journey back from Xing. My father and uncle would be on leave from their work in Central, and my mother would take a break from her automail orders to cook up one of her delicious meals. The twins, how old would they be now? 13, I think? They would have gained a few years on me since I was in stasis for a while. Yea, they’d be Romeo’s age. I bet they went on to pass the State Alchemy exam, even though Hazel tended to lean towards Alche-history. My chest burns with sadness when I remember them, as if my dragon necklace was searing into my skin. I want to see them so badly. And considering everything, I would have to cross over soon. I have to find the dragons.

There is one thing I am sure of; the dragons are over on the other side. And I have to go a find them, even if it costs me my life. I owe it to Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail.

That night, I ponder on all these things. They nag at me, refusing to let me sleep. I’ve had a good run with Fairy Tail, but I think my final job has come. If what Gramps said is true, we might be dealing with some ugly fighting in the future. It might come to the point that one of the Dragon Slayers is rendered unable to use magic. If that happens, Acnologia will rise again. Without the help of the dragons, we won’t be able to stop him.

I sigh, looking around my house. Kilala snoozes peacefully on my pillow, tail twitching. I think about all my friends. They won’t let me go on my own, they’ll try to stop me or go with me. But they can’t. As far as I can tell, I have some control over the shadows inside the Gate. But who knows what will happen if they try it. I have to go alone. The dragon’s chose me for a reason, and I need to carry out what I was born for. No one else has to get dragged down with me.

With a deep breath, I let it settle on my shoulders, the responsibility that I must carry. Tomorrow, I decide, will begin my journey to find a way back. I know I’ll have to open the Gate again, but I’m no longer afraid. I gave up on that fear years ago. I will defeat my demons, and return to the place where I first resided. I’ll do it. I have to go back home.


	3. Guild Hall

When I wake the next morning, the sun had barely begun to rise. Kilala is still fast asleep. I leave her be, covering her with a small blanket before sneaking out the door. The trek to the guild hall takes only a few minutes since I am running for it. I had to see Gramps before everyone else arrives. My feet hit cobblestone, the impact vibrating through my body. The streets of Magnolia are silent, not even the early morning bakers are out yet.

I make it to the guild hall, all its prestige glimmering in the morning light. Everything still has a new feeling to it, the stone still fresh from the townspeople rebuilding it for us after the Grand Magic Games. Every time I see it, it reminds me how much I love this town. I pull open the large wood doors, emitting a gentle creak as they swing. Inside the hall, Cana is the only one still there, probably passed out from drinking so much last night. Boy that girl can down some liquor. Quietly, I sneak past tables and chairs, making my way to the guild master’s office on the second floor. Once there, I give a small knock.

“Common in…” Gramps’ gargled voice passes through the doors. I push them open and enter. Instantly, I feel really stupid.

“Sorry, Gramps, I didn’t know you were still asleep.”

The Master is still in his pajamas, his mustache and remainder of his hair all muddled up, his version of bed head. “Not to worry, child.” He grins. “I should have been up by now anyway. Lots of complaints from the magic council to go through.”

I roll my eyes. We always have to cause trouble here at Fairy Tail. “Gramps, I have to ask you about something.” His eyebrows twist into a look of puzzlement, so I continue. “It’s been bothering me for a while now. The world is being threatened by this Tartaros group, you said so yourself. If we want to get through it, and to beat Acnologia, we need the dragons to come back. I get the feeling that the Gate is somehow involved. It’s at least a good place to start looking….”

Gramps holds up his hand and I stop. He sighs. “Before you say anything more, I need to know where this is coming from. I do agree with you, for the most part. However, we can’t just jump into this without our wits about us.”

I take a deep breath, attempting to calm my hyper active nerves. Over the years, I’ve picked up a few traits from Natsu, including my habit of charging into situation without thinking it through. I have to take a step back, and figure out the proper course of action. “Well, I was thinking about the Sun Village job. Our enemies keep getting stronger. And it seems that there is a lot more to it. We need the dragons back, as soon as possible. If we do, the fight will have a much better chance of going in our favor. Please, tell me what you know about the Gate. It’s our only lead.”

The tiny old man strokes his mustache. “I’m hesitant to reveal anything about the Gate. It’s not something I want any of you messing with. It’s true, you have proven that you have some degree of control over the shadows inside, but still… The only wizard I’ve ever heard of that had any kind of success with the Gate is Zeref, and we all know how well that’s working out.”

I frown, knowing full well how dangerous it can be. “I realize that, but do we have any other option? The Gate is how I got here, and we’ve been able to deduct that Acnologia wants me dead because I’m a danger to his plan. What if that’s because I can control that Gate? I need to talk to someone who knows something more about this!”

The Master looks at me quickly, his eyes locking onto mine. “You seem to be putting in a lot of assumptions. Do you have a theory about where the dragons are?”

I tense up. Sure, I’ve had an idea about the location of the dragons for a while, but I’ve only told Kilala about my hypothesis. If I had been open with the information, Natsu and everyone else might have tried to get to the other side. They would have attempted to open the Gate. I don’t want anyone to even try, not unless it is me. So, I shake my head no. “I don’t really. But if we at least do some research, I could come up with an idea.”

Gramps sighs. “I suppose… if it’s only research… However,” He narrows his eyebrows and I get the feeling he could see right through my lies. “You are not to attempt to open the Gate. Am I perfectly clear?”

I nod. “Yes, sir.” Another lie, but one that is necessary.

He gives me a wary look, and continues. “There isn’t much I can tell you about the Gate, accept that everyone who’s come into contact with it has lost something because of it. If you want to know more, you’ll have to talk to someone who knows about it. In the town north of here, Onibus, there is a prison that holds a man who was locked up for his crimes against humanity. He trifled with Gate magic and it caused his down fall. This man claimed to follow the works of Ferez, a philosopher well versed in the Gate. If you want to know more, you will have to speak with him. But doubt the prison will just let you meet him. You’ll have to sneak in. Shouldn’t be too hard for a Shadow Dragon Slayer, such as yourself.” 

With this in mind, I bid my guild master farewell, and turn to leave. But as I open the door, he says one more thing. “Diana, I know that all this may seem overwhelming, and that at some point, it may look hopeless. But I’m asking you, depend on your friends for help. Don’t back away from us because you think you need to do this by yourself. You’re a Fairy Tail wizard, so you will never have to be alone.”

I don’t say anything, standing in the doorway, pondering over everything he said. Without a word, I close the door. Maybe he’s right, I don’t need to face this problem alone. But I know I should, for their sakes. And when it comes down to it, and I’m backed into a corner, I may have to make a decision that will require a sacrifice. That is something that I will only be able to do if I’m alone. If that day ever comes, I will have to leave my family behind. The thought crushes my heart, but I love Fairy Tail so much, it’s a risk I’m ready to make.

I slip out of the guild hall as quietly as I had come. A few more guild members have appeared, but their gaze is fixed on the job board, and they don’t notice me leaving. Turning towards home, I walk this time, still weighed down by guilt of lying to Gramps. My mind already stirred, coming up with questions to ask this man once I found him.  All my thoughts are questions these days. Nothing more.

 It takes longer to reach the house than before; my feet are slow and dragging. With any luck, Kilala will have left the house looking for me, and I can sneak in, grab my stuff and go.  In my heart I want her to come with me, like she always does, but I know that I have to distance myself now, or I won’t ever be able to say good-bye.

But I have no such luck. As I walk up the stone walkway to our door, past the sign engraved with our names, the door opens to greet me. “Where have you been?” Kilala’s paws are on her hips and she floats at my eye level, trying to seem more intimidating, obviously unhappy from my early morning getaway.

“I was at the guild. There’s something I want to check out in Onibus and I went to ask Gramps about it. No big deal.” My lies may be easy to look through when it’s Gramps, but Kilala trusts me too much.

“Well ya coulda waited!” She retorts. “So we’re headed to Onibus, then?” She floats back to her knapsack and begins to stuff it with essentials.

“Naw, you don’t have to come.” My voice is smooth, as if I am just waving it off. “It’s another one of my book trips. I know how much you hate browsing all day. And it will be all day.”

“I don’t mind.” Her answer doesn’t miss a beat. She doesn’t even look up from her packing.

“No really.” I try again, trying to keep the earnest tone out of my voice. “It’ll be a day trip. I should be back before tonight.” Another lie. “Besides, Gajeel and Lily are back from their job. Why don’t check out the guild hall? Because you’re soo in love with Lily…”

Kilala whips around, her fur doing nothing to hide her bright red face. “No I just….” She falters. “I mean…. If you’re really okay with it, and Lily is there…. I just….”

I laugh a little. “Yea, go for it. I’ll be fine. It’s not that far.”

Kilala smiles. “Okay, just be safe and try not to get into any fights!” She waves back to we as she flies out the door. I breath out in relief. Quickly, I pack my things, stuffing my back full of two days of rations. I really shouldn’t be gone that long, but just in case it takes longer to get information out of that guy. As I leave the house, I look back at Magnolia, the bustling town that is just beginning to rise. I heart yearns for it, and I take in the sight, searing the picture into my brain. This will be one of the last times I’ll ever see it. After staring for a bit, I turn my back, heading north. I close my eyes and imagine my home, its warmth and its love, but most importantly, its people. The Fairy Tail emblem on my right shoulder tingles, as if trying to make me turn back. With an ache in my heart, I press on towards Onibus.


	4. Onibus

It is practically noon by the time I set my eyes on the town of Onibus. It’s a smaller Magnolia, being farther up river, yet still lively. With a bird’s eye view from my place on the hill, I can see carts moving in and out of the walls surrounding the city, drawn by large purple pigs. Yea, animals in this world still have me at a loss.

But back tucked away in the forest, about a league away from the town, a blank gray fortress looms, slightly darkening the bustling market with the almost florescent colors.  “Well I guess you have to put prisons somewhere.” I shrug. Still, they could have made it a bit farther away. Looking between the town and the prison, I ponder my course from here. Do I sneak into the prison now, or wait for nightfall? It’d be easier to break during the day, when the guard isn’t expecting it. But if I do get caught, they’ll be able to see my face. And that would cause problems for the guild, so I vote to head down into Onibus and look for a room and do my research on the prison.

I sigh. This would be so much more entertaining if Natsu were here. Or Kilala. She always knows how to kill time. Of course, her version of killing time is non-stop talking. She would put a radio broadcaster to shame. I told her that once, but she just looked at me as if I totally lost it. Duh, they don’t have radios over here. One of the many things I missed about Resembool, the radios and the people.

Shaking the thought from my head, I move towards the town below. But in that second, the wind blows off the hill from behind, carrying leaves and a new scent with it. I hear a rustle and turn my head back. From the branches of a small tree, my eyes lock onto the small bronze colored cat tail dangling from the leafy camouflage.

“Nice try, Kilala.”

The tail sticks straight for a moment, it’s fur brisling, then falling limb in surrender. It’s owner floats defeated from her perch. Kilala looks at me with sad eyes and a pouting lip. “I thought you weren’t going to find me.”

“Considering I’m a dragon slayer with a nose and ears like a dog, that was doomed to end in failure.” I frown at her. “What are you doing? I thought you were going to the guild hall to hang out with Lily.”

The Exceed narrows her eyebrows at me. “I was, but when I got there. Gramps told me you weren’t book browsing.. He told me you’re trying to find out something about the Gate. After that, I turned tail and came to find you. What are you planning? When Gramps was talking, he looked really worried.”

My shoulders sag. Of course Gramps would send her after me. He doesn’t want me to do this alone. Drat, I should have known. “Kilala, I’m just here to get some information. That’s all. There was no need for you to come along.”

But Kilala isn’t having any of it. “And there was no need for you to tell me you were breaking into a prison to talk to some Zeref follower? Or that your trying to find a way to open the Gate? I’m not stupid, Diana! And neither is Gramps, or Natsu, or Lucy, or any of us! It’s not hard to figure out what your trying to do! Your trying to find the dragons!”

The curtain was up and I can’t stop myself from blurting out, “Well what do you expect me to do? We need the dragons to stop the world from ending! They chose me to save them, I’ve got to do what I was born to do! Everything depends on it! Do you want me to just turn my back on something so important?”

“You are so dead set on finding these dragons that you’re ignoring important stuff!” Kilala fired back. With her high pitch cat voice, it’s hard to take her seriously most of the time. But with that betrayed expression on her face, it made it almost impossible not to crumble and apologize. “If you open the Gate, it could kill you! What help will you be to anyone then! You won’t! Plus, everyone would try to save you, and we might lose them in the process. How could you do that to us?”

“It’s not like I’m going to open the Gate without any proof that I’ll survive!” Staring her down isn’t working, so I’ll have to give in a little. I sigh, attempting to calm my wild nerves. “I’m going to this man to learn what he knows about the Gate. If he tells me that it’s impossible to cross the Gate, or disproves my theory, then I’m not going to chance it. I need solid evidence. Right now, we’re all in the dark.”

Kilala simmers down, her stone face wavering. “You won’t open the Gate? You promise?”

“I promise, I won’t open the Gate.” Until I’m sure that I won’t be ripped to shreds the moment I enter. But I don’t say that part. If Kilala is convinced, it’s good enough for now.

“Fine.”

I sigh again, my eyes closing, the release of tension making my neck hurt. “Alright, now will you please go back to the guild hall.”

“Not on your life.”

My gaze snaps back up. The stubborn cat has her arms crossed in her ‘I’m not moving an inch face’. “There’s no way I’m just leaving you here. Gramps sent me to make sure you don’t do anything dumb. That’s what us Fairy Tail Exceeds are for. You Dragon Slayers wouldn’t last a day without us.”

“Says who?” I retort.

“Says common sense.” She glides past me, angling her wings towards Onibus. “Let’s find a room. We’ll go in at night.”

Obviously, her mind is made, and there is no arguing with her. Even if she did return to the guild, Gramps would probably just send her again, or Erza and Gray to drag me back, whether I wanted to or not. Shuddering at the thought, I took my loses and followed her down the slope.

It didn’t take long to find an inn and place our reservations. Once we had dumped our things, I started asking around. To the locals, the prison doesn’t seem to have much standing. I ask around about the man who tampered with the Gate.

“That crazy old guy?” A stall manager confesses.  “Miss, I’ll tell you, I worked at the prison for a time. He’s scary and insane. Other guards used to pay to get me to take his food to him.”

“If he’s such a terrifying person, why don’t they have him at a more secure facility?” Kilala asks.

“Because there no way he’ll escape.” The merchant leans in close to us and whispers, “That guy doesn’t _want_ to get out of there. He doesn’t care anymore. I’ve never seen someone with such a lifeless demeanor. I’ll tell you two, his spirit was broken a while back. Whatever he did, it ripped out his soul.” I can feel Kilala’s eyes burning into me. Her way of emphasizing the point. I do my best to brush her off. I move away from the stall in order to lose the dark cloud over the conversation.

The sun sets to the West, taking its light with it. As I stare at its receding shape, the strength begins to churn inside me. The shadows of darkness always seem to be more intense at night. My back pack is looped over my shoulder. I turn to Kilala, who is sitting on the bed of our rented room. She gazes back up to me. “Alright.” I say. “Let’s do this.”


	5. Onibus Prison

The prison is easy to break into. The guards meander about, lost in whatever thought passed the time. Slipping up and over the wall provided to be no threat. Quietly, my feet carry me through empty hallways.

“I guess the stall manager was right.” Kilala whispers. “They really aren’t all that worried.”

“Probably because nobody in here has anyone to come get them.” I guess. “From what I could tell, everyone in here is a loner or some lowly thief.” Hearing footsteps, I take cover in closet doorway. The shadows melt around me, surround the two of us in a dark veil. The two guards, deep in conversation, see only a dark corner as they pass.

“Man, that guy give me the creeps.” One guard says as he shutters.

The other nods. “I don’t even want to know what he did to make him like that.” Just before they round the corner, I hear him say. “He keeps asking for light. Says it will drive the clawed hands away.”

Hearing that, my head perks up. Clawed hands, terrified of the darkness. That must be our guy. As the two men disappear, I emerge from my hiding place and hurry down the rest of the hallway. Kilala stays behind to keep watch. As I reach the end, my eyes lock onto the bars of a cell. A small torch flickers, sending its dancing shadows up against the wall. The light may have provided some sort of light, but the eerie feeling makes me wish that it wasn’t there at all.

The slightest movement inside the cell calls my attention back. Staying away from the light, I say in a hushed tone. “Are you the follower of Ferez? Are you the one who knows about…” I trail off, not wanting to give up too much right away.

“…the Gate?” A rusted deep voice finishes my sentence. Crusted, dirt clad hands appear and grasp at the metal bars. The sound of a body being dragged echoes off the walls as the hands tense and strain. A face slinks out of the darkness, bearded and sagging. He is lying down, using his arms to pull up his front to face up. This skinny, barely alive man squints his eyes at the shadow that hides me. His skin is gray, and overlaps in wrinkles. This is the most pathetic looking creature I’ve ever seen.

He cocks his head. “There have been very few who come to me asking about the Gate, why I opened it, what is inside, and how to they do it without following in my footsteps.” The crazed old man grins, flashing his few yellow teeth. “But I always tell them, ‘it’ll be hard to follow in my footsteps, because they don’t exist no more.” He pulls again, and the lower half of his body emerges from the darkness. Except there’s less than there should be. Where his legs would be, two stumps remain, wrapped in muddy cloth.

I cringe. But determination gives me the strength to ask again. “I’m not everyone else. I know what’s inside the Gate. I know there is always a price to pay when it’s opened. And I am not trying to follow in your footsteps. I making my own path. But I need to know what you know.”

The old man, now sitting upright, with his two stubs pointing out at me, raises his silver haired eyebrow. “So, you think you know about the Gate?” He chuckles. “That’s hilarious. No one really knows what’s inside. Not until they’ve been there. And most people who have die instantly. If you want to open it, you’ve never seen it.”

I narrow my eyes. “The clawed, reaching hands of an endless abyss. The whispering voices of souls tormented and trapped. A void of pain and suffering. Sound about right?”

He gives me a wary eye. “So, you do know. How? Did someone tell you?”

“Sort of. I was told about it, and then I was dragged inside.”

The man nods. “Then what did you lose?”

I pause, not wanting to answer. “My family, and my home.”

“I see.” With one hand steadying himself, his free hand strokes his beard. “Not a physical part of your body. Interesting.”

Silence filled the room. Finally, I command. “I need to know what you’ve learned about the Gate. My father told me that there was some form of truth inside the Gate. You must have seen it. What did you see?”

The man sighs. “I can barely remember. It was all insanity.”

I frown. “I’ve started believing in the insane. Tell me.”

He peers into the shadows that I stand in. “Come into the light first. It’s only fair that I see who I’m spilling out all my secrets to.” I sigh and step into the light. His eyes widen. “A Fairy Tail wizard, how odd. Why would someone like you care…”

“Because it’s the only way to save the people I love.” I interrupt. “Now tell me. What did you learn when you were shown the Truth?”

He studies me quietly, as if deciding what to say. “I saw other worlds.” My heart practically stops. I was right, I am from another world. He continues. “I saw that the Gate is an ocean, deep and treacherous, that surrounds other worlds. From one opening, you can see the entrance to another. That’s the small speck of truth that the Gate saw fit to show me.”

I wait for the knowledge to sink in. My theory had just been given real proof. My world was just on the other side of the Gate. I can get there, I have to.

The old man locks his eyes onto mine. “Girl, you don’t seem too surprised by this. I’m guessing you knew that already.” I look away and he nods his head. “I see. So that’s what happened. You lost your family, because you are from another world. The one that exists on the other side of that ocean.” I wince.

“Oceans can be crossed.” My voice barely reaches my own ears.

Yet the prisoner somehow hears it. “No vessel is strong enough to carry you across safely. The Gate forced you here. If you try to journey across it again, there is no telling what it will do to you.” His eyes seem to bury through my chest, twisting my stomach in uncertainty. “I say to you, be grateful for your life, and give up on this quest.”

“There has to be an answer. Your master, Ferez, he must have opened the Gate at some point. I read his own notes, he knew about the other worlds, and the creatures within. And he lived to tell about it. If he was strong enough to conqueror the Gate, there must be a way I can cross the abyss.”

“You don’t realize what you’re saying, little fool.” Now is eyes are narrowed, an angry expression plastered across the aging wrinkles. “You are not on the same level as Ferez. And he did not conqueror the creatures within the Gate, they consumed his mind. I bet you don’t even realize who Ferez is.” He grasps the bars with both hands. “Ferez is the Great Black Wizard, Zeref.”

The name strikes me in the heart, seizing up my limbs with fear. It was him, Zeref, that blasted my friends and all of Tenrou island off the map for three years. I will never forget that awful feeling, of the giant tower of demonic magic engulfing us. If it weren’t for Fairy’s Fear, we’d all be dead, turned to dust. The old man waits for that terror to finish passing through me.

“There is no way you can control the Gate, girl. Give up.”

“But I already have.” My words come instinctively and defiantly from my mouth, without waiting for my mind to process them. The broken man catches my eyes, which have become steel in the fiery light of the torch. “I’ve stopped the shadows before, I made them obey me. I am a Shadow Dragon Slayer, and the darkness is mine to command. Even to the point that I used them for energy to defeat Acnologia. If anyone can cross back over, I can.”

The eyes of the man widen with realization. “You are a… well this may change things. Perhaps, with your determination and power, it could be possible. But think, child, of the consequences. Zeref must have once thought he could handle it. And the whole world suffered. I beg you do not do this.”

I cannot respond, since my mind is already made up. I have to, no matter what the cost. “Thank you, sir.” Bowing to the old man, I thank him. “You have told me many things and now I know far more than I ever have. I promise, I will not become the next Zeref.”

He watches me, deciding if he believes me or not. “I hope you keep that promise. For all our sakes.”

I turn to leave, but pause for a second. Gazing back at the near lifeless shell of a human, I whisper call out. “Before I go, I would like to know your name.”

His eyes turn brighter at the question, but then fade away. “I have no answer to that. My name, my identity, the Gate took it all away.”

With the impending dread weighing on my heart, I let the shadows absorb me as I race down the hallway, fleeing the torchlight and the lost soul it baths.


	6. East Forest

Kilala is unnaturally quiet the whole trip home. I stare off into the trees, unwilling to say a word or even lead a real train of thought. When we reached our home, it is practically sunrise. Kilala floats over to her bed and curls up in it. I follow her lead and flop down onto the covers.

“So, what now?” Kilala asks. “Are you going to let this go yet?” I look over at the Exceed. She’s not looking at me, instead staring out the window as the morning light begins to paint the trees.

“How can I?” I sigh. “I’m the only one who can do it. And we need the dragons back. Natsu, Wendy, heck, even Gajeel deserves to reunite with them. I owe it to my friends to see this through…”

Within seconds, Kilala is on top of me, wrapping her paws around my collar. “Are you insane? You heard what he said! Natsu would never agree to let you do this! You really think that you can repay everything they’ve done for you by throwing yourself into an abyss?”

I sit up. “Kilala, it’s not like I’m going to launch myself in without any assurance that I’ll come out alive. Please!” That is exactly what I plan on doing, but it was no use telling her that.

“Promise me you won’t go!” She commands. “I swear I’ll tell Gramps and Erza and Natsu if you don’t! Promise!”

“OKAY!” I yell. I was lying again, and it was starting to hurt. But I had to. Another trait I picked up from Natsu, my unbelievable stubbornness.

Kilala let go of me. The two of us settled in after that. I found it difficult to fall asleep, but after everything I had just learned, my body is ready for rest. But I still felt uncomfortable. One of the consequences of lying so much.

The sun was halfway through the sky when I wake up. Kilala tails me as I make my way through Magnolia. My pace is slow. I want to take in as much as possible. My heart aches. I know what I have to do next, and the guild hall is where I have to do it.

Upon reaching Fairy Tail, the doors open, and shouting fills my ears. Natsu and Gray are in the middle of a brawl, Erza off to the side looking ready to kill. Lucy, along with half of the guild, take cover behind some tables. I smile. This is the guild I know and love. Gramps spots me and hobbles over. He doesn’t even need to ask.

“The prisoner only confirmed what I already knew, Gramps,” I tell him. “I’m going down to the library to cross-reference some information.”

“I see,” the guild master looks at me with suspicion. “As long as that’s it.”

“It better be,” Kilala growls. But as I make my way towards the library, going way around a brawling. Kilala’s head turns. Over on the far side, the black and white macho cat and his partner dragon slayer sit watching the fight. Suddenly, my Exceed friend can’t take her eyes off Panther Lily.

“Oh, go on.” I roll my eyes. “Not like I’m going anywhere.”

Kilala whips her head from me, to her crush, and back to me. “If you try anything…”

“I won’t! Now go!”

Happily, she floats across the room to stare deeply at Lily. A few feet away from her, Juvia is doing the same thing to Gray. I give a small laugh and head down the steps to the library.

It takes me hours to find what I’m looking for, but it has nothing to do with dragons or the Gate. The leather-bound book has the Fairy Tail emblem on it, and while I read, my throat starts to close. Finally, my eyes glaze over the spell I need. Grabbing some parchment and a pen, I scratch the words down and shove it into my pocket. Now was time for the hard part.

Climbing up the stairs, I hope everyone is still in the guild hall. Sure enough, Gray and Natsu are at the bar, with a few fresh bruises. Lucy and Erza are close by chattering on about jobs. Kilala is practically dancing around Lily. I approach them and dive into the conversation.

I spend all night talking and laughing with my friends. There are so many things I want to say, but I swallow them down along with the lump in my throat. I try to act like everything is completely normal. In reality, I’m doing my best to give my friends one more happy memory of me. Because I know tonight my very well be my last night as a Fairy Tail wizard.

Late into the night, my friends saunter off, waving goodbye. Tears brim in my eyes as I watch them go. In my last look, I see Natsu’s back, the scaly scarf flickering in the cool wind. I shut my eyes. That was the last I would see of them.

I take a quick glance behind me. Kilala is passed out on one of the chairs. Lily had complimented her earlier and she fainted on the spot. I walk up to her. For a second, I think about waking her up, telling her everything, and saying the one thing I couldn’t to everyone else.

Instead, I simply whisper it, “Goodbye.” I turn, my heart shattering, and head for the door. One last trip to my house to grab the clothes that look the most Resembool like. I put them on over my hunter's tunic, then I leave for good.

The light in Magnolia have never shown brighter. As I walk through the cobblestone streets, the lamps begin to turn off. Since no one was around, I let the tears fall. It takes me only a few minutes to make my way through town and into the East Forest.

I retrace my steps as I had done several times before. At this point, most of the Vulcans in the woods are terrified of me. So, I don’t run into any trouble as I make my way to the scene of my first real battle.

The clearing where we fought has become overgrown with grass, but if I looked close enough, I can still see the engraving of the massive magic circle in the ground. I can’t imagine how mad Acnologia must be right now. We had barely overcome him the first time, and no one knows how long the sealing spell would last. That’s why I was here, to make sure that Earthland would be ready for when he does break free.

Going based on memory, I position myself in a familiar spot. This is where I stood when I faced him, right when I had broken down my walls to let my emotions free. Then I was almost swallowed by the Gate. This is where I landed the first time, so this is where I would leave. I pull my parchment out of my pocket.

I stare at the words, and the tears spring up again, landing on the paper. I glance at the emblem on my shoulder. The Fairy Tail symbol shimmers in the moonlight. I had so many fantastic memories as a member of Fairy Tail, I don’t want to let them go. But I know what I have to do. Taking a trembling breath, I get ready to recite the spell.

But a flash of movement fills my vision, and suddenly the paper is gone. Stunned, I look up. Kilala is floating several feet above me, holding the parchment in her hand.

“What are you doing!” She yells. “You promised!”

I stomp my foot. “I know I promised, Kilala! But you need to understand! I have to do this, for Natsu, for everyone! I know where the dragons are, and I have to go set them free! That’s what I was born to do!”

“By sacrificing yourself to the Gate?”

“By sacrificing my life as a member of Fairy Tail to protect everyone I love!”

“What’s this then!” Still hovering above me, she flips the paper around and waves it angrily. “This spell takes away your guild mark. What the hell were you doing with it?”

“I’m,” I hesitate. I don’t want to say it, cause if I do, I’ll start to cry even more. But I do. “Kilala, I need to remove my mark.”

“Why?”

“Because,” I croak, my voice breaking. “If I have a family to go back to, I won’t be able give up my life!” Silence follows. Kilala falls to my level.

“If I have my mark, if I’m still a member of Fairy Tail when I go over, I’ll have to fight so to live, so I can see them again. But that means I won’t be able to make the sacrifices necessary to set the dragons free. I was given these power for that purpose. Now it time to fulfill them.”

“Alone?” Kilala’s voice trembles. I see her own tears slipping down her cheeks. “You can’t leave me, Diana. You can’t.”

“I’m sorry, Kilala.” My head hangs. “But my mind is made up.”

“Then I’m going, too.”

My head snaps back up. She’s looking at me dead in the eyes.

“I’m going, and I’m not moving an inch on this either. You’re not the only own who’s stubborn.”

The narrowed eyes, the bristled tail, the tiny clenched fist. Apparently, I’m not the only one who had been learning from Natsu. I can’t even manage to stammer out a ‘but’.

“Fine,” I give up, throwing my hands into the air. “Can I have the paper back now?””

“No.”

“What?”

She pulls away from me. “You can have this paper if it comes down to you actually giving up your life. Knowing dragon slayers, even when all reality says you should be dead, you never do, so I’m betting on that. If you pull through, then I get to say I told you so, and you have to come back to Fairy Tail. That is the only way I’ll let you do this.”

I stare her down for a few seconds. Emotions thrash inside me like a fish out of water. But seeing as she had a point, sigh.

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

The Exceed shakes her head. Off in the distance, I hear a shout. It’s far but I can tell from years of experience that it’s Natsu.

Kilala’s ears prick up. “I might have freaked out when I found you gone and told Gramps. I think he sent them after you.”

“Then we don’t have any time to lose.” I grab Kilala, holding her tight. Going deep inside myself, I tug at the shadows within. They take shape, spinning around me in a small vortex. The ground underneath my feet starts to shake.

“This is a bad idea!” Kilala calls over the sound of swirling winds.

“All of our ideas are bad!” I retort. Suddenly, a glowing pattern erupts from the ground. The image of the dark forest shatters, falling away to pure white. I hear the familiar creak of heavy doors. Turning around, my vision is filled with the looming marble Gate. It spreads its doors open wide. The clawed hands don’t even come out, knowing full well I’m going right to them.

“Ready?” My voice is low and weak.

“Ready.” Kilala’s body is shaking, but she remains in my arms. I take a step forward.

Just as I reach the edge, and peer into the dark abyss, I turn back. It’s all white, but I can hear a voice. It’s Natsu, and he’s yelling, calling my name. I let one more tear roll down my cheek. It’s just like last time, when my father was coming for me.

But I turn away. “Goodbye.” My shadows carry us into the darkness.


	7. Inside the Gate

When the darkness fades away, my eyes are still filled with only white. My arms are empty, Kilala nowhere in sight. Panicked, I turn around searching, but my gaze stops at the massive black door behind me. It’s the Gate, but I’m not alone.

A figure stands in front of it. The form is human, but it doesn’t have a face or anything distinguishable about it except for a mouth. And it’s smiling at me, laughing.

“So, you dared to open the Gate on purpose this time?” It asks. A shiver runs up my spin. The voice isn’t one that I’ve heard before, but it almost sounds like mine. I take a defensive step back.

“You’re the truth,” I stammer out. “The one my father told me about. You’re the one who takes things away.”

“I am all and I am one,” It smirks. “I am also you, and everyone else. Some call me god, if you care to believe it.”

Defiant, I narrow my eyes. “You want something. But I already know what I’m giving up.”

The create laughs out loud. “You think you have it all figured out, don’t you? But no, this is merely a pit stop. You have already paid the price.”

I look away. It must be talking about losing Fairy Tail. So, I had been right. I would never see them again.

“And Kilala?” I growl. “Where is my friend?”

“No need to worry over that.” The figure moved out of the way of the Gate, motioning for me to pass. “She will return to you unharmed on the other side. I look forward to seeing how this plays out, Diana Elric. After all, your father was such an interesting deal. And still is.” The doors start to creak open.

“What?” I said, surprised. My father had lost his alchemy way before I was born. How could he possibly use the Gate without it? Unless…

“No!” I yelp, terrified. “He wouldn’t try to bring me back, he couldn’t!”

The figure laughs again. The doors are wide open now, and the clawed hands wrap around my wrists and ankles. The pull taunt and start to drag me in. This time, I can’t pull against them, and I’m yanked towards the door.

“Wait, please! You didn’t!” I cry out. The figure watches me get pulled inside the Gate, smiling as they waved goodbye.

Suddenly, I’m flat on the ground. It’s cold and gritty under my skin. I blink several times, trying to gain focus. When my vision returns, a vast landscape sprawls out in front of me. The sky is darkened with thunder clouds, though it’s not raining. But even in the massive shadow, I recognize the land. I’m laying in the ruins of a burnt-out house, sitting sadly in the middle of a world of farmland and fields. Off to the side, a mountain range rims the area, filled with familiar trees. After all theses years, I’m back in Resembool.

Groaning, I try to pick my self up, but fail. All at once, I realize how exhausted I am, barely able to keep my eyes open. Even though I had paid the price, opening the Gate must’ve taken a huge toll on my body.

Barely able to speak, I croak out, “Kilala…”

I hear a mumble off to my side. The cat laying face down in the dirt, but I watch as she struggles to move. She picks her head up, and blinks at me.

“That was…” she moaned. “That was awful.” Her whole body shutters.

“Yea,” I agree. Slowly, I feel strength returning to me. In the shade of the clouds, the shadows almost seep into my skin. I try to pick myself up again, and this time, I’m able to push myself into a sitting position. “The Gate is never pleasant. Last time I was completely knocked out. But I guess I’ve gotten strong enough to at least stay conscious.”

I take a better look around. Nothing seems to have changed in the past seven years. The rolling hills still covered in grasses and crops, with small houses popping up from the ground occasionally. My eyes are drawn to a light from one of the homes. Squinting, I recognize the roof of my own house. My heart twists painfully.

“Dad…” I lean towards it. Fear pokes my heart with a needle. If he had tried to get me back, who knows what that thing inside the Gate would have taken from him.

“What’s wrong?” Kilala, who hadn’t been rejuvenated by the shadows, still struggles to get up.

“I have to go to my home. I have to make sure my family is okay!”

With a painful amount of effort, I stand up. My legs are shaking, but I manage to pick Kilala up in my arms. She flops out limply, tail dangling down. Slowly, I start making my way over the land I know so well.

The whole way, my brain fought with itself. What was I going to say? How could I possibly explain to my family what had happened to me? Should I even try? After what had happened on my birthday, with the man and the shed, chances are they would be absolutely terrified to know that I had embraced my power. If anything, they would want it completely gone. And I still had a job to do. If my father knew the truth, would they let me do it. It is a risk that I don’t want to take.

I’m unable to come up with any answers by the time we reached the house. It looks the same as when I last saw it. The few steps leading up to the deck. The Auto Mail sign swinging ever so slightly in the wind. The windows, which reveal the lights within, capture the living room of our house. I can’t see anyone though. I can’t even tell what time it is. Even if I was night, there was a good chance my mother would still be up, working on automail orders. I stand at the base of the steps, trying to find the courage to walk up them.

“What are you going to tell them?” Kilala quietly asks.

“Nothing,” I whisper. “I can’t tell them the truth, Kilala. There’s no telling how they would react. I have a mission. If I told them everything, it would put my job in danger.”

“Are you crazy?” Kilala shifts uncomfortably in my arms. “How can you possible explain anything to them if you don’t tell the truth?”

“It really depends on what they do when they see me.” I admit. There is still a chance that they might be terrified to see me again. But I shove that thought away. I’m still a member of Fairy Tail. That means I have to face fear like one of them.

“That implies you have to be a regular cat, Kilala,” I tell her. “No flying or talking around them.”

“What, cats don’t do that here?” She jokes. Even after everything that had happened today, I can’t help but smile. A place in my heart is trilled that she did come with me. It would give me the strength to do what I am about to do.

Turning back to the house, I shakily climb the steps. I’m not sure if it’s from exhaustion or stress, but my body feels sore and weak by the time I finish and stand at my own door. Cradling Kilala in one arm, I raise my fist. I hesitate. If I am going to chicken out, I’d have to do it now. But my right shoulder tingles. Its almost as if my Fairy Tail emblem is judging me. With a deep breath, I knock.

A loud barking erupts in the house. Apparently, my parents had gotten a dog. I feel Kilala tense. She doesn’t like canines, but I can’t tease her, seeing as my whole body seizes up. I might as well be a board as I wait for the door to open. Inside, over the sound of barking, I hear a woman’s familiar voice shush the dog, who continues to bark. There are footsteps approaching the door. They stop, and I hear the door knob turn. My whole body, terrified, wants to run, but I force them to stay put.

The door opens wide, revealing my mother, standing with her hand on the door. It takes her a couple of moments to register what’s in front of her, and her mouth drops open.

“Mom...” I stammer. “Mom, I…” But I’m not given the chance to finish my sentence.

I’m enfolded in a hug, my mother’s arms squeezing both me and Kilala tightly. I feel tears wet my shoulder as I’m drawn in.

“Diana!” She’s crying heavily, the sobs absorbing her voice. “My baby, you’re alive!”

“I’m alive,” I reassure her. I’m gushing too, wrapping my free arm around her. “I’m alive, Mom. I’m alive.”

“I missed you so much!” She blurts. Suddenly, she pulls back, turns and calls up the stairs. “EDWARD! Get down here! It’s Diana!”

I hear a loud stumbling from upstairs. Within seconds, my father appears at the top of the steps. He stands there, stunned for a few seconds, before practically falling down the stairs towards us. When he crashes into us, it’s like getting hit by Natsu. I practically fall over. I close my eyes and let his hug swallow me up. My face is soaked, along with my shoulder from my mother.

I can barely stand, much less breathe. But somehow, I manage to get out. “I’m home.”


End file.
